


Solitary

by phdfan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Prompt: Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phdfan/pseuds/phdfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke is not the only loose cannon Aveline has to deal with.  A Guard Captain's work is never done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solitary

When the candle guttered and went out, Aveline put down the quill and sighed into the darkness.  Another late night.  Leaving the paperwork on her desk, she made her way over to the door and opened it, letting in the light of the common room’s fire.  A quick round of the keep, she decided.  Then she would hit the mattress.

Taking the lantern that sat on the mantelpiece, she lit it from a scrap of paper held to the fire, and made her way into the main hall.  The lights were all extinguished at night to save on the cost of oil, and her sole lantern threw shadows against the walls as she moved.

The doors to the Seneschal and Viscount’s offices were closed and locked, as they should be, and the great doors that led to Hightown were barred.  Guardsmen came and went through a smaller door near the barracks.  She made her way down the stairs to the foyer, then turned sharply to her left.  Behind a nondescript door was a steep staircase that Aveline descended, reaching for the keys by her belt as she did so.  At the base of the staircase she turned the key in the lock, and stepped through.

“Guard Captain!” The woman in the gaol’s central chamber jerked herself upright and threw her arm into a salute.  Cards lay on the table.

“At ease, Brennan,” Aveline said, and set the lantern down.  Torches burned smokily in their brackets along the walls.

“We.. uh… weren’t expecting an inspection, Guard Captain, Ser.”  Her eyes darted over to a nearby cell door.

Aveline frowned.  “Wasn’t Guardsman Wright supposed to be on duty with you?”

“He… uh…”

Before Brennan could finish her sentence, there was a dull thud from the nearby cell, followed by a grunt of pain.

“Tell me, you bastard, or you’ll get worse than that!”

Aveline’s eyes flicked over to Brennan, who was looking down at the floor, before she moved over to the door and jerked it open.

Inside, Guardsman Wright was standing over one of the prisoners, a man wearing the clothes of a Harbormaster’s assistant, who was curled into a ball on the floor.  Aden, Aveline recalled the man’s name was.  Brought in for smuggling goods for the raiders.  A minor player at best.  Wright was breathing heavily, his hands curled into gauntleted fists.  When he drew his foot back to lay it into the prisoner again, Aveline grabbed his shoulder, and slammed him into the cell wall, her arm pressing into his throat.

“That is _enough_ , Guardsman.  Do you understand me?”

Wright glared at her, his eyes belatedly focusing.

“Guard Captain,” he said with a gasp.  “I was just-”

“You were just _what_ , Guardsman?”

Wright’s eyes slid down to the prisoner on the floor and his lips twisted into a sneer.  “He knows more than he’s telling us,” he said.  “I’m sure of it.”

“And how can you be so sure?” Aveline asked.

“That snivelling weasel is up to his neck in it.  What’s he going to get from the courts?  A slap on the wrist?  You know the Magistrates like their illicit tipple.  They won’t do anything.”

“That isn’t your place to decide.”

“Give me another half hour with him, Guard Captain.  You’ll have your proof.”

Aveline grabbed him by the ear and shoved him towards the door.  “Out,” she said.  She turned to look at the man lying on the floor and sighed.  “Brennan!” she called, and waited until the Guardswoman walked to the door.  “Wake the healer and get him down here to look at the prisoner,” she said.  “I will deal with you in the morning.”

“Yes Guard Captain Ser,” Brennan said, saluting.  She turned smartly on her heel, and Aveline followed her into the central chamber.  Her fellow Guardsman was hanging around the card table.

“Wright, you’re suspended from duty until further notice.  Guardsman Donnic will take your place tonight.”

“Yes, Ser,” Wright said sullenly.

“There will be disciplinary action,” Aveline said, “And your pay will be docked for the healer’s costs.”

“I don’t see why he’s worth it, why any of them are worth it,” said Wright.  “Let the bastard rot.”

“Get back to the barracks,” Aveline said, and lifted her hand to rub her brow. 

When the sounds of Wright ascending the stairs faded, Aveline sat down at the table and glanced at the cards.  Solitaire.  Sighing, she picked up the cards and dealt herself a new hand while she waited for the healer to arrive.


End file.
